Second Glance
by PsYcHiC SeLiNa
Summary: COMPLETE:: He never gave me a second glance...until now. DG HBP SPOILERS! R&R! It has now been changed back to T but there is mild sex kinda...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just own the plot of this story!

Second Glance

Prologue

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

_It has already been the start of the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have already left Grimmauld to find the last remaining horcruxes. I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, have been left at Grimmauld because Harry forced me to stay so I wouldn't get hurt. He said he didn't want to lose me. I told him that I wanted to fight this war alongside with him but he somehow persuaded me to stay._

_He kissed me lightly on the lips before he left. I didn't feel the electricity flow through my body like I usually do when he kisses me. I felt empty. I think I have fallen out of love. I don't know how or why but I think I did. _

_I'm laid out on my bed looking at the ceiling pondering at the events that have passed. Dumbledore was dead and Snape killed him when Malfoy failed to attempt to kill him. Harry told me about the whole story when Malfoy's hand was shaking when his wand was pointed at Dumbledore. Snape just burst in and had this disgusted look on his face when looking at Dumbledore. He killed him right after he pleaded. I cried when he told me this part of the story. Harry told me he never told anyone about this and told me never to tell anyone else._

_I thought about the story with Malfoy and Dumbledore. I believed that after hearing it, Malfoy was still on the good side I think. The only time that I ever had spoken to him was when he made that comment about me being Harry's girlfriend in my first year. It was in Flourish & Blotts. Yes, I remember it perfectly. I thought he was this snobby and arrogant person when I met him. Then in my second year, he became a handsome young man but still his same self. I used to watch him. He never gave me a second glance because I was a lowly little Weasel to him. I always wondered if he would ever change. Maybe one day he will and give me that second glance.

* * *

_

A/N: First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story!

Chapter 1 A Turn of Events

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

"Ginny! Come down for dinner!" My mother called from the stairs.

No screaming could be heard from Sirius' mum's portrait because Remus took it down. It's finally okay for someone to scream or trip over something in Tonks' case. I took a moment of the silence in the room and looking at all the different things in the room before standing up and going downstairs.

Almost everyone was there. My brothers Charlie, Percy, who I have yet to forgive, the infamous twins Fred and George, and of course, Bill. Bill looks completely different now since that werewolf attacked him. It's really interesting to watch Bill when he is in "werewolf mode", as I like to call it. It's not that he will turn into a werewolf but he will have wolfish qualities. He won't really turn into a werewolf since Greyback, the werewolf that attacked Bill, wasn't a werewolf that day. Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, mum, dad, and some aurors that I'm not familiar with were also there.

That day was going to be memorable throughout everyone's life that was there. That was when Phlegm, or Fleur, confessed that she didn't care about Bill's looks and she will still love him no matter what. I guess we were really wrong about Fleur only liking Bill for his good looks. They are happily married now. Mum broke down crying more than Fleur did at their wedding. That was also when Dumbledore died and had a lament. When we found out that Snape killed him. So many memories…

I sat down and was filled with many greetings of hellos and good evenings from everyone at the table. I filled my plate with food and ate quietly while everyone was chatting about various topics. I overheard Tonks and Remus talking about their wedding plans to my mum and dad. They sounded really excited. I mean who wouldn't be?

I finished my food and stood up.

"Mum, can I go outside for a bit," I asked her, almost pleading.

After Dumbledore died, my mum has been really protective of me. She is one of the reasons on why I'm still staying at Grimmauld.

"I don't think so dear. It's very dangerous to go out there alone at night," she said with finality in her voice.

"Mum! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"You are not of age yet. You cannot use magic outside of school."

"Mum, Death Eaters won't come here. I will just be out by the swings (A/N: Are there swings near Grimmauld?). Please, I really need some fresh air."

"Let her go Molly. I can keep watch of her," Remus said.

"Okay, now you put it that way, I will let her go."

"Thanks mum," I replied happily.

Remus and I headed out the door after Remus was done with his food.

"Thanks Remus for convincing my mum to let me go outside. God, she sounds like I have already been kidnapped by Death Eaters," I said while sitting on a bench.

"No problem Ginny. So how are you coping so far? You must miss the burrow."

"I do, but it's great here. It's just the memories of Sirius that get to me sometimes."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah. You must miss him more than anyone of us."

"Yes, he may have gotten in a lot of trouble in the school days but he was a really great guy. He would always go and prank Slytherins with James, Harry's father. We would sneak out at night and go to the kitchens because Sirius is always hungry. Sirius and James would always make fun of Severus many times. Good times. Good times."

A silence took over Remus and I and we just sat there staring into the darkness what the street lamps couldn't illuminate.

"So, you want to go back inside? This should be enough fresh air for you," Remus said breaking the silence.

"Can I stay out here? I just want to be alone for a little bit."

"Okay, but come back in a few minutes. I don't want your mother screaming at me for leaving you out here alone. If you don't come back I will come and get you alright?"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and Remus laughed.

"Good."

Remus left me there to think again. My thoughts led me back to Draco Malfoy for some odd reason. I wish I were there when he almost killed Dumbledore. What I always wondered is why he didn't kill him. Why did he wait? My thoughts were interrupted when someone stunned me and I fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was _Morsmordre.

* * *

_

(Normal POV)

Remus walked outside to get Ginny. He looks at the bench they were sitting on and finds that she isn't there. He looked up and saw the dark mark hovering in the sky. He ran back inside and stared at the people at the dinner table.

Molly was first to see this behavior and asked, "What's wrong, Remus? Where's Ginny?"

"Its Ginny. She's…gone."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! If I do have tenses changing, I am sorry about that. I am not very good at tenses. Please review! 


	3. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling! I just own the plot!

Chapter 2 Where Am I?

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"Gone! What do you mean gone," Mrs. Weasley screamed at him.

"The Dark Mark is hovering over the bench we were sitting at," Remus said solemnly.

Everyone stood up and ran outside. Just as Remus said, there was a Dark Mark in the sky.

"Ginny…" Bill said inaudibly.

Fleur heard him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

* * *

(Ginny's POV 2 Days Later) 

I woke up to the bright light shining in my eyes. I sat up and had a dreadful headache. I sat back on the soft, velvety pillow. I rubbed my eyes so I can get a clear view of where I am. There was a large canopy over the bed. I looked overbeside me and found a potion. _Maybe for my headache_ I thought.

I drank the potion and my headache became less painful. I sat up again and looked around the room. It was enormous! Portraits were covering the walls. They were of a man who looked very familiar.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Was it yesterday? What is today? How did I end up here in this room? Where am I? All I remember is being attacked.

"Jingle is happy that Ms. Weezy is awake. Did you drink your potion Master Malfoy has left for you? It's been two dayssince you were unconscious."

I jumped at the sound of the high pitched voice. I looked down and found a house elf looking at me with big round eyes.

"Oh, yes. Wait…did you just say Master Malfoy?"

"Yes. Jingle works for Master Malfoy Jingle has to clean Malfoy Manor right now. Jingle has put new clothes in Master Malfoy's bathroom for Ms. Weezy." After that Jingleapparated out.

_So Malfoy kidnapped me._ Well, I might I well take a shower. I stood up and went to a door that I think is the bathroom. I went inside and gasped. It was bigger than any room in the Burrow! I saw the clothes near the sink. There were black undergarments, jeans, and a dark green v-neck, short sleeve shirt. _Muggle clothes. _

I went over to the bathtub and turned on the water. I poured the bubble bath liquid into the tub. Once the tub was full I turned off the water. I stripped my clothes off and stepped inside. I laid my head back on the pillow that was there and pondered again.

I wondered where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now. Did they defeat any Horcruxes? 30 minutes later I got out of the tub and put on the clothes that were given to me. I headed out of the bathroom brushing my hair when I heard a very familiar voice.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"It's been two days since she has gone missing. The Daily Prophet finally has an article on her," Remus said at an Order meeting.

**Weasley Gone Missing**

Report has it that Death Eaters have kidnapped Miss Ginerva Weasley. No one witnessed the kidnapping but there was a siting of a Dark Mark hovering in the sky. If anyone had any siting of her please contact the Ministry at once.

"I will kill every Death Eater until I find my daughter," Molly said angrily.

"Molly, calm down. Don't worry. We will find your daughter," Tonks said.

"Alright, but just a reminder that this was all Remus' fault for leaving Ginny out there alone."

Remus looked down ashamed of himself. He really shouldn't have left her there. Tonks went over to him and kissed his temple.

"It's alright. We will get her back," Tonks said soothingly. Remus nodded.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

"I see that you have settled in nicely," someone sneered.

I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed that I was sleeping in. _Well of course he would this is his room. _He was reading a book. I couldn't make out the cover. Feeling my gaze, he put the book down on the table next to the bed and smirked. He stood up and walked over to me. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he was coming closer to me.

He was really handsome in that plain black shirt under his black robe that was open, leather pants, (A/N: Couldn't resist!) and dragon hide boots.His platinum, blond hair just fell a little over his steely silver, blue eyes. Wait...what am I thinking! This is Malfoy!

He lifted up my chin and looked at me straight into my eyes. It was like he was seeing right through me. My father told me that your eyes are the windows to your soul. I always wondered if he was right. When I looked into Malfoy's eyes and saw…nothing. His soul was empty. He had no emotion in him. He seemed very…lonely.

After that moment of staring at each other he said, "Come. It's time for breakfast." He took my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. Why am I feeling this way? Aren't I supposed to feel this way about Harry? Then he led me to the dining quarters.

* * *

A/N: So like it so far? Again, sorry about my tenses. Press the go button on submit review! I know you want to! Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Once A Death Eater Always A Death Eater

Disclaimer: Like I have said many times before I do not own any Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot of this story! GOSH!

Chapter 3 Once A Death Eater Always A Death Eater Right?

* * *

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione's POV) 

Harry was standing in front of his mother and father's grave. He was crying silently when Ron came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, mate," Ron said.

Harry wiped his tears until Hermione came with a letter in her hands.

"Harry! Ron! I just got a letter from Remus. Ginny has been kidnapped!" Hermione was frantically waving the letter around in their faces.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Ginny…she's been kid-"

"I know what you said," Harry interrupted. "We have to get her back!"

"Harry, we have to find the Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"I know but we have to save her."

"Harry, I know we have to find Ginny but Hermione is right we have to destroy all the Horcruxes. I bet the Order can find her," Ron explained.

"I know. I just…don't want to lose her."

"We all don't want to lose her," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

We were eating quietly. Of course, we didn't have anything to talk about. We were always sworn enemies what's there to talk about? But this quietness makes me feel weird so I decided to start a conversation.

"So why did you kidnap me?" What a great way to start a conversation. Good going, Ginny!

"My Lord needed you as bait for Potter to come." Malfoy said calmly not looking at her.

"Oh..."

"That's all you can say? Oh?" Malfoy smirked.

"Well, what can I say! Yeah, it's great that my worst enemy, who is also a Death Eater, has kidnaped me! I am jus so happy! Let's jump for joy!" I was fuming.

"Well, it wasn't my idea! I didn't even want to do it in the first place! But since I failed to kill Dumbledore this was my only second chance to show him I am not a coward! Thanks to Snape, I'm glad I'm still here!" He was standing by now looking menacing toward me.

I looked down at my hands on my knees. I didn't think he would admit that he failed to kill Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I looked up and I noticed that tears were flowing freely down my face.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

_I can't handle it when girls cry. Seeing her there crying, made me feel really weird inside. I felt like I wanted to comfort her. Hold her near my chest until she stopped crying but she wouldn't want to be comforted by me. To her I'm an evil Death Eater not wanting comfort but power. _

_All my life I have never been comforted by my parents or friends (if they really were my friends). So why should I start comforting others when they never comforted me?_

"I don't need your pity. No one has ever cared for me. Not even my own damn father! He just wanted me to be just like him, the best Death Eater son in the world. And you know what, I don't care for you either! I bet right now that you don't feel sorry for me. You feel sorry for yourself for leaving your _precious Potter_! Now just go up to your room and leave me alone! If you can't find your room then just ask one of the house elves." I left the room.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

After that he left the room. He left a weird feeling in my heart._ He told me most things I never knew he would tell anyone that before. How his father doesn't care for him or anyone for that matter. I did feel sorry for him. I wanted to hug him and say that someone does care for you but do I really care for him? Right then I felt like I did. Why am I feeling this way?_

A house elf came by and picked up the plates and went into the kitchen. I followed it inside and I saw all these house elves working and some apparating in and out of the room.

"Um…can anyone show me where my room is?"

The house elves looked up and saw me standing there. One of the house elves came up to me and said, "Yes, Lulu will show Miss Weezy her room."

"Please just call me Ginny,' I said.

"Okay, Miss Ginny. Follow Lulu."

I sighed and followed the house elves to my room. It opened the door and led me inside. I gasped again. It was almost as big as Malfoy's room! It was also green like his room but a little bit lighter. Lulu left the room and, I lied down on the bed. It was so comfortable. I wonder what else the day will bring me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! So far this was my favorite chapter to write! 


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: It gets really annoying writing this over and over again but anyway Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling! I just own the plot of this story!

* * *

Chapter 4 Discoveries 

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione's POV)

"Maybe we can go back to Grimmauld to make sure everyone is alright," Harry asked.

"I guess we should," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

They apparated back to Grimmauld Place with a quick pop! Everyone was there and looking at them like they were ghosts.

"What are you doing back," Mad-Eye Moody questioned.

"We just wanted to know if everyone is alright," Harry said.

"We are perfectly fine, Harry," Remus said.

"Why don't you sit down and have a drink," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," the trio said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took goblets and drank the pumpkin juice.

"Do you need help with any Horcruxes? Remus asked.

"Well, yes. I think the first Horcrux we have to look at first is the locket and find out who R.A.B is," Hermione stated.

"I see."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um…May I be excused? I just wanted to check something."

"Sure, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry headed for the tapestry of the Black family. The Noble And Most Ancient House of Black it read. He looked at the many different names. He looked at the spot where Sirius was supposed to be but then stumbled on the name of his younger brother Regulus Black. It said his death was 1980. He looked at the note of the mysterious R.A.B person. _I know I will be dead long before you read this. _

"His initials are R.B and he died 17 years ago," Harry said to himself. "It might not have been R.A.B but it's close enough. Maybe the Horcrux is here. Wait…didn't Ginny find a locket here?" He rushed down to the dining room. He was panting heavily.

"What is it, Harry," Remus asked concerned.

"The…Horcrux…might be…here."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"R.A.B is Regulus Black. Sirius' younger brother."

"It does make sense," Remus said.

"Let's look for it," Tonks exclaimed.

Everyone was frantically looking for it around the whole Grimmauld Place. Harry entered Sirius' study and looked around. He found a blue box on Sirius' table. He opened and found the locket. _I found it!_ Harry also saw a key next to it. He took the box and bellowed 'I found it, I found it!'

They were all in the living room looking at it.

"Well, let's destroy it," growled Mad-Eye Moody.

"Wait…what's the key for?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just destroy it anyway. It might be another Horcrux. I mean why would it be in the same box?" Ron said.

"Okay. Let's get on with the destroying!" Tonks said.

* * *

(Draco's POV A Week After) 

_I ignored her for a week. I didn't want to speak to her at all. When it was time to eat I would eat an hour earlier than her. I told my mother to not talk to her and leave her alone. I also told the house elves to never bring her to my room._

I was sitting on my bed reading a book on the Dark Artswhen I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

The person opened the door slowly and stepped inside. I couldn't believe whom I saw.

* * *

A/N: Who is it! Well if you review you will find out! 


	6. Encounter

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep writing this? Please, tell me no…Well, you should already know by now I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 5 Encounter

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

It was Weasley. What was she doing here? I told the house elves to keep her away from my room!

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" I asked harshly.

"One of the house elves let me in. I threatened it so I could talk to you. I just wanted to say sorry again. I really shouldn't have started that conversation. Don't ask me why I wanted to apologize to you but I did okay? I didn't think you were going to admit all those things you said to me. I know what happened on the tower because Harry told me about it. Let's just forget that day okay?"

Potter knew! He knew what happened at the tower! Now I was really angry. "Don't you dare say that you know what actually happened up there because you don't! Just because you know I failed to kill Dumbledore doesn't mean you know exactly what happened up there! I am a Death Eater and you don't know how much pain I can cause you so let me give you some advice. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned around not wanting to see her face. Like I said before I did not need her pity. I have the Dark Lord and myself and no one can change that. Not even her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around so fast she pulled back scared. "Don't touch me," I said harshly. The next thing she did frightened me the most.

"Draco…" she whispered. That was the first time she actually said my name. She took her hands and cupped both of my cheeks. "You are not a killer. I can help you. Come to the right side." That sent a pang in my chest. Those were the same exact words Dumbledore told me.

"What did you say…" I whispered back.

"Those were the same exact words Professor Dumbledore said to you wasn't it? Please, Draco, fight for the good side. I can help you. Be the man your father isn't." She lifted up my left sleeve where my Dark Mark was. "This mark doesn't mean anything about being a Death Eater. You don't have to be a Death Eater. For you I think the mark means that you can conquer the fear of seeking help. Don't be afraid for others help, Draco. Everyone needs it, even Voldemort. Please, Draco, I want to help you to change your ways only if you allow me too. Don't run away from your fear." She kissed my mark.

Then it started to burn. _Oh no. He's calling me. _I winced in pain. "I-I have to go." I stepped away from her closeness. I took my wand and apparated out.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

He just left me standing there. When I looked into his eyes I saw fear and confusion. Did he really want help? I just hope he chooses the right side.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

I bowed down low to my Dark Lord.

"Get up," he commanded me. "Did you fulfill the task?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, Draco. At least you did something right. Now we need to go over to Malfoy Manor and hold a meeting. Miss Weasley will be there. Right, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What I want you to do is make her trust you or maybe even love you. Then break her."

"Break her, sir?"

"Break her heart. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now you know what happens if you don't do the task right?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. Now leave me."

Draco bowed and apparated out.

* * *

A/N: Good so far? Sorry about the short chapters. I guess I never really notice how small the chapters are because on Microsoft Word it's 3 pages. 

Thanks for the reviews from:

AmelieFoy

Kayla

DreamGurl-de-Draco

Padfootrules3

Faabjuh (That's fun to say!)

Christy L Black

Kinz

giggle-like-mad


	7. Power and Love Are Two Very Different

Disclaimer: You know it already!

Chapter 6 Power and Love Are Two Very Different Things

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"This is the hardest Horcrux yet," Hermione said.

"Well, of course. It's Nagini! I mean how are we going to destroy her?" Ron said.

There was a loud pop interupting their conversation. Someone had apparated into Grimmauld.

"Who could that be," Tonks asked.

"I don't know," Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone walked into the other room with their wands in their hand. There was a hooded figure near the door. Everyone pointed his or her wands at the stranger.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Remus shouted.

"You were always the demanding one weren't you, Lupin?" The person put his or her hood down and everyone gasped.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

_Make her love me? How do I do that? _Ginny's voice flowed into my mind. _I can help you. Be the man your father isn't. _Should I really listen to her? I'm so confused. Why does she want to help me so bad? Am I beginning to love her myself? I think love is too much a powerful word maybe fancy. Whatever it is I do feel something for her. Maybe I do need her help. What am I saying! I don't need her! All I want is power! I will do the task He gave to me. Then crush her poor and pitiful heart.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

Someone opened my door and I looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Malfoy! You can't just barge in a room like that," I screeched.

He smirked. Oh, how I hate the smirk! "What happened to Draco?" He sat down in front of me on the bed.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to be called Draco."

"It wasn't a problem for you when you said it an hour ago."

"Well then you should have said something, Mal-" He covered my mouth with his finger.

"Please, call me Draco. It soundsnice when you say my name." He smiled. I have never seen him smile before. It was so genuine, so full of life. My neck started to go red, then my cheeks. I looked down to hide my redness. I felt his fingers under my chin and lifted my head.

"What are you doing to me," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" He stood up and faced his back to me.

"How come you say something like I can help you and make me feel like I need you!" He turned to look at me and I gasped. He was crying. "Why do you make me feel sorry for getting the Dark Mark! I'm supposed to be alone but you came! You came and everything just changed like you were there my whole life but you weren't! Why is it only you who can change the way I act? Why do you want to help me, change me! I'm supposed to be an evil Death Eater to you! But you insist on helping me to go on your side of the war! Why am I falling in love with you!" He went over to the wall and put his arm on it. He rested his forehead on his arm.

I felt a pang in my chest. He's falling in love with me? I stood up from the bed and walked over to him slowly. I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Tears we're still falling from his eyes but slowly. I cupped his face and wiped the tears away.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss. He turned me around so I was up against the wall. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue entered. After a few more moments of snogging we pulled apart for breath.

"Ginny, please don't leave me. I need you,' he whispered.

"Don't worry. I will never leave you."

* * *

A/N: Who is the mysterious person under the hood? Was Draco really in love with Ginny or was he just a good actor? Review and I will update 


	8. Can You Trust A Death Eater?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot of this story!

Chapter 7 Can You Trust A Death Eater?

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed while pointing his wand at him.

"What are you doing here you filthy Death Eater," Tonks said glaring.

"I came here with You-Know-Who's plans and to show you that I'm not who you think I am."

"You mean Dumbledore being killed on top of the Astronomy Tower was all an illusion!" Harry yelled angrily.

"No, Potter! You know nothing do you! For your information, Dumbledore told me to kill him!"

"What are you talking about! He was pleading you not to kill him but you wouldn't listen did you!"

"Shut up, Potter! You really are stupid! Just like your father, making accusations before actually knowing the real story! Just let me tell the damn story then see if you can believe me or not!"

"Let's just go in the other room," McGonagall said.

Everyone walked over to the living room and sat down. Snape took out a vile and drank it.

"What was that," Ron asked.

"Veritaserum. Now let's get on with the story," Snape said. "To start off, I was in Dumbledore's office telling him that Draco took the mark. His task was to try to kill him but he seemed very calm about it. He told me to tell Draco to be careful and try to convince him to join this side. He didn't want Draco to do it so he asked me if I could kill him. I was shocked at first but he reasoned with me saying that he doesn't want Draco to become a killer. I agreed to do it."

"I went back home and someone knocked on my door. I opened it and found it was Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa said she wanted to speak to me about something urgent. I believed it had something to do it Draco. Bellatrix was asking me questions about where was I when the Dark Lord fell and why did I stop the Dark Lord procuring the Sorcerer's Stone. Of course I answered them with very reasonable answers but Bellatrix didn't look convinced."

"I ignored Bellatrix and asked Narcissa what she needed. She didn't want to say it because the Dark Lord told her not too. She told me anyway though. It was about Draco and the Dark Lord's plan for Draco to kill Dumbledore. Narcissa wanted me to help him all I can but I said I could try. She told me to make an Unbreakable Vow and I agreed to do it. She said for me to help him. The last one was hard one. She said 'And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?' I hesitated before answering I will."

"School started and I finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Christmastime I talked to Draco about being careful when he was using the Locket. He told me he didn't use it on Miss Bell but I, of course, didn't believe him. I found out he didn't need my help and he didn't tell me about what he was going to do in the Room of Requirement."

"On March 1st, Weasley was attacked. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something. We went outside near the Forbidden Forest. He asked me about the plans and I told him that I made an Unbreakable Vow. Dumbledore said that it was a good idea. I told him that I think he took to much for granted and told him I didn't want to do it anymore."

"Do what anymore?" Ron asked.

"Kill Dumbledore if you were listening," Snape said.

"So that's why you two were arguing," Harry said.

"You knew about that too?"

"Hagrid told me about it."

"Anyway," Snape continued, "Dumbledore said I agreed to do it and he was very firm about it. He told me to make investigations in my House and find out some of the plans from the younger Death Eaters. Then there was the day when Draco was attacked. I have no idea what exactly happened but I heard Moaning Myrtle screaming 'MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!' I rammed the door open and found Draco on the floor drenched in his own blood. It was Potter who used Dark Arts spell called Sectumsempra." At this Harry looked down in shame and everyone gasped. "I took Draco to the hospital wing and told Potter to wait there for me."

"I came back and told Moaning Myrtle to go. Potter told me he didn't mean it to happen. He said he didn't know what spell he did. I asked him who taught him that spell but he said that he learned it from a library book. I knew he was lying. I wanted his Potions book because I had a feeling it might have been mine that he took. He went and got my Weasley's book. I gave him a detention and left the room."

"Then, it was that day. I didn't know Death Eaters were going to come to the school. Filius came into my room telling me that Death Eaters were at Hogwarts. I stupefied him for safety reasons and ran out of the room. I told Granger and Lovegood to look after him. I ran up the Astronomy Tower and burst through the door. I pointed my wand at him. I didn't want to do it but he was pleading. That was very uncharacteristic of him. I was so disgusted at myself for what I was about to do. I yelled Avada Kedavra and he died." The potion was wearing off and everyone just sat there in silence.

"Wow," Mr. Weasley breathed.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know what to believe," Remus said exasperated.

"But since you did drink the Veritaserum we believe you," McGonagall said.

"How do we know it was a real Veritaserum?" Ron questioned.

Snape took out the same vile and gave it to Ron. "Drink it."

Ron hesitated before drinking it but he did anyway. He started to tell things that Ron didn't want to admit. Hermione gasped because Ron just admitted that he liked her. The potion started to wear off and Hermione kissed him. He blushed and everyone laughed.

"Now, Severus, you said something about Voldemort's plans," Remus said.

"Yes. Voldemort is using bait. I think all of you already know that Miss Weasley has been kidnapped."

"Yes, we know of the news."

"She was kidnapped by Draco. You-Know-Who wants to lure Potter to Malfoy Manor."

"Then we have to get her," Harry exclaimed.

"You willPotter. Just not yet. One of the Horcruxes has to be destroyed first. I can help you there. One of the Horcruxes is the Dark Lord's snake. Am I correct?"

"We believe it is but we are not positive about it."

"I'll help you destroy it without Potter actually having contact with the Dark Lord. The one you have to get is the cup. It is at Malfoy Manor. But, wait until I destroy Nagini first."

"No problem," Mad-Eye Moody said.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

I was under my covers looking at the ceiling with my arms behind my back. My plan was working. That little stunt actually worked. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

'_Mummy, Mummy!' my 4-year-old self cried. _

_"Your mother isn't here. You need to learn to have no fear, no emotion. Crucio!" My father yelled. I felt excruciating pain run through my body. I was crying harder now._

_The scene changed and I was 7. I saw my father torturing a muggle. "This is a piece of filth, Draco. Never associate with them! Avada Kedavra!" The muggle fell down dead. The scene changed and Ginny covered in blood._

_"Ginny…" I ran to her and someone laughed a sinister laugh. _

"_You lost her. How pitiful, loving a mudblood lover. You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Avada Kedavra!"_

I woke up sweat drenching my face and body. "Draco?" I looked beside me and Ginny was sitting next to me. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Do you want me to stay here with you," Ginny asked concerned.

"Yes."

Ginny climbed on the bed and snuggled close to me. I couldn't go to sleep but I was having a weird feeling in my stomach when she was near me.

The sun had risen and I got out of bed to take a shower. I had no sleep whatsoever that night. The cold water felt good against my skin. I came out and put the towel around me. I got out of the bathroom to get some clothes. Ginny was just waking up.

"Morning, Sunshine," I said gleefully.

She smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Why don't you get dressed in your room?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "See you later." After that she left. I went into my closet and got dressed. It was another day.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it? I hope all you people who think Snape is evil might be convinced that he is good. I believe he is good and has now become on of my favorite characters. 


	9. Advice?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot of this story!

Chapter 8 Advice?

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

Someone knocked on the door and let him or herself in. It was my mother. "Draco, dear, someone is here to see you." She stepped aside and I saw Snape.

"Good morning, Draco," Snape said smugly.

"Good morning, sir."

"I will leave you two alone," my mother said. She left the room and closed the door with a click. Snape waved his wand around the room. He put his wand down and looked back at me.

"Draco, I wanted to speak to you about something, something very important."

"Okay, sir, what is it?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the Weasley girl."

I looked at him shocked. Why did he want to speak to him about that? "What about her?"

"I want to talk about your infatuation with her."

"I don-"

"Draco, you do. I can see it in your eyes and I'm a skilled legilimens. I just wanted to tell you that you better be careful about this infatuation. If the Dark Lord knew this he would kill you in a second. I also wanted to tell you not to lose her, especially, a Potter."

"What do you mean, sir?" I was really curious on what he was talking about.

"Well, I guess I could tell you. I was on the train for my first year at Hogwarts. I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked down and it was a girl. She was a redhead like Miss Weasley. She looked up at me and she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. Her name was Lily Evans."

"Potter's mom!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, big shock. We started talking in one of the compartments until the sorting. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Even though I was in a rival house, she still talked to me. We had to do it in secret though. But as the years went by she became more distant."

"Potter always tried to annoy her by asking her out. He and his friends would always make fun of me and prank me. Lily didn't seem to like it so she backed him off. Then it was seventh year and she finally noticed Potter. She told him that she would go out with him. My heart was crushed. Then before you know it they were married. I never had a chance. That's why, Draco. Don't lose her. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said.

"You know. You were always like a son to me. Now I wish you were."

"You were always like a father to me. I guess I never appreciated the help you've given to me."

"Well, Draco I have to go. Remember what I said."

"Yes, sir!" Professor Snape waved his wand and apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

Wow. I never knew Snape was in love with someone before.

* * *

(Snape's POV) 

This was one of my hardest tasks yet. I entered the room where Nagini usually rests. I founder her coiled up in a corner. This was too easy.

"Snape?" _Damn_. "What are you doing in here?"

I turned around and saw the Dark Lord with a malicious smile etched on his face. His blood red eyes piercing through me. He probably tortured someone.

"Yes, I did Snape. It was thrilling. But what's more on the matter is what you are doing in here?"

"Well, my Lord. I came here to look for you. The Order trusts me again. _Fools._ You would think they would be a little more intelligent?" I answered smugly.

"Very good, Snape. You were always a valuable servant." He smirked at me.

I felt Him enter my mind so I tried to block him out.

"What are you hiding for me, Snape?"

"Nothing, my Lord. I have told you what I have accomplished. Why would I hide something from you?"

He didn't look convinced. He had a faint scowl on his face. "Very well," He said, "Now, go. I need you to find more information about the Order's plans."

"Yes, my Lord." I bowed and apparated out of the room. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

I arrived back at Grimmauld and found everyone staring at me in the living room.

"Did you do it," Lupin asked.

"No. He came into the room before I even got near her," I answered.

Everyone sighed. "What are we going to do," Tonks said exasperated.

"We need another plan," McGonagall said.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

Eating by myself is really uncomfortable to me. I was so used to my brother always there that I never really experienced what it was like to eat alone. I wonder what they are doing now. Are they crying about my departure? Draco entering the room interrupted my thoughts.

"Good morning, Ginny," he said.

"Good morning."

He suddenly held his arm and winced. He was calling him.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

Damn. What do I have to do now? "I have to go, Ginny." I apparated to the Dark Lord's hideout.

"My Lord." I bowed down on one knee and looked at the ground.

"Draco, bring the Weasley Girl to your dungeon. Do not question me." That smile on his face made me a little nervous.

"Yes, sir." I apparated to the kitchens and took Ginny by the arm.

"Draco! I'm not done eating yet!" Ginny struggled out of my grasp but I just held her tighter. "What are you doing!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

I threw her into the dungeon and kept the door shut. What was He going to do with her? I heard her banging on the door and screaming for help but I couldn't save her.

(Ginny's POV)

I was standing in a dark room. The only illumination was the torches hung on the walls. I tried to open the door but it was locked shut. I was screaming for helpuntil someone covered my mouth with icy cold hands and pulled be back deeper into the room. I looked around and saw bars and cells. This must be the Malfoy dungeon. Blood covered the floors and a foul stench filled the air. The stranger rammed me against the wall. I looked into the person's red eyes and recognized him immediately.

"My, my, Ginerva. Don't you look promising." His cold voice made me shiver.

"Voldemort…"

* * *

A/N: I hope that's long enough! It's hard to make long chapters! I thought it would be easy to write long chapters but I guess not! Oh yeah. I'm not a Snape/Lily shipper. It was just essential for the story to work out. I just got the idea from MuggleCast! If you don't have MuggleCast you better subscribe it! It's so awesome! I was surprised that the theories I made about Dumbledore, Snape, and the mysterious R.A.Bhave been said on there. Wow! I got a lot of reviews! Thanks a lot! Keep reviewing! It really gives me a reason to keep going. If I didn't have any reviews I would have just deleted this story! 


	10. Bloody Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling! I've said that like a million times!

Warning: This chapter contains blood and violence. It may possibly be M rated. If you think this story should be changed from T to M please tell me as soon as possible!

Chapter 9 Bloody Hell

---

(Ginny's POV)

"Are you scared of me, Ginerva?" He uttered in my ear. His clod breath touched my skin. I shuddered.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered. _Draco, why did you bring me down here?_

He chuckled. "I know you have a little infatuation with the Malfoy boy. He brought you down here because I ordered him to. I guess he doesn't love you like you thought he would. He would never change for you." He smirked and started kissing my neck. I froze. He started to run his hands over my body like I was some toy. Then I snapped. I pushed him away roughly.

"Don't touch me and you lie! Don't you dare say Draco doesn't love me because he does!" I was glaring at him.

He grabbed my beck and shoved me to the wall. "Never talk to me that way, Ginerva. If you don't believe me then why don't I bring him down here now?"

A few minutes later I saw Draco's outline in the shadows.

"You wanted something, my Lord?" I heard Draco's voice and I felt like running to him but I couldn't. I felt more lightheaded as Voldemort tightened his grip on my neck.

"Yes, I wanted to show Ginerva that you do not love her. You are loyal to me and only me."

"What should I do, my Lord?" His voice didn't have any emotion. It was like he didn't care that I was down here.

"I want you to torture her to insanity," he sneered. He let go of my neck and roughly shoved me toward Draco. He caught me and put pressure on my arms.

"Use this if you'd like." He took out a knife and threw it to Draco. He caught it with his seeker skills. "I'm not fond of torturing people with muggle weapons but on this occasion I think its necessary." He had a malicious smile on his face. He nodded toward Draco and he looked at me. "Today, you will suffer."

Draco opened a cell and roughly pulled me inside. He slammed me to the ground and I already started to bleed. He took the knife and cut my arms. Tears were falling from my eyes because of the pain from the knife and the betrayal of Draco. How could he?

---

(Draco's POV)

I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes. She probably hates me now but why do I care? I never had feelings fore her. I just did it to please my Dark Lord. I will do the task he given me. No matter what but the look on her faces made me think about her. She trusted me. She tried to make me a different person. Can I actually listen to her? Can I listen to her pleas of saying that I can be on the good side? No, I'm going to do this and show the Dark Lord I am not a coward.

"Crucio!" I yelled.

(Ginny's POV)

I screamed bloody murder. I never felt pain like this before. So this is what people feel like when they get tortured like this. I cried harder. I wish none of this had happened to me (A/N: Okay that came from Lord of the Rings. I really like that quote. Please don't kill me for using it. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!) I want Harry to save me. Where are you Harry? (A/N: NO THIS IS NOT HARRY/GINNY!)

---

(Normal POV)

"Of course we do," Snape said.

"Instead, why don't we all go to his lair? We can kill the Death Eaters so we can have an easier war," Hermione stated.

"It's not that easy. First of all what if you encounter Voldemort? He would kill you in an instant. No, I just need one person to come with me," Snape answered.

"I will come with you, Severus," Remus said.

"Fine, but we have to make this quick."

"I don't know what the lair looks like so how can I apparate there?"

"Are you alright with apparating with me, Lupin," Snape asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then that's how we're going to do it. We need an invisibility cloak, though."

"I have one," Harry said. He took it out of his pocket and enlarged it. He handed it to Remus.

"Thanks, Harry," Remus said politely.

"No problem."

"Just come back in one piece okay?" Tonks said worried. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry," Remus reassured her.

"Don't worry! You're going into a Death Eater's lair! How can I not worry!" Tonks exclaimed.

"We will be fine." Remus hugged her one last time. Snape took a hold of his shoulder and apparated.

They landed in front of a huge door. "Put on the cloak," he ordered. Remus obeyed and put it on.

Snape knocked on the door and there was two eyes looking at Snape through a square looking hole (A/N: That sounded like an oxymoron). He showed his Dark Mark and the Death Eater let him in.

Remus hurriedly walked inside before the Death Eater closed the door but the cloak got caught on the door. Remus couldn't move. _Crap! _Snape didn't know that so he kept on walking.

_Great how am I going to get out of this predicament? _Remus thought. He tugged on the cloak but it wouldn't budge. _I got it!_ Remus opened the door a little and dragged the cloak inside. The Death Eater looked at the door stupidly. Remus ran to where he could see Snape's cloak billowing before the Death Eater reached out to grab the air.

---

(Ginny's POV)

I was sore all over. I couldn't feel anything. My shirt was torn but it was still on my body as was my pants. How could he betray me like that? I thought he needed me.

"Very good, Draco," he said satisfied, "Don't heal her wounds. I want her to remember this day. Now bring her up to her chambers."

Draco picked me up and brought me to my chambers. Voldemort was following us close behind. He plopped me down on the bed and left the room. I tried to stand up but I was too sore. I tried again and I walked slowly to the bathroom. I looked at my body and I saw cuts from a spell he used against me. I turned on the hot water of the tub. I stripped my clothes off and stepped in. It felt so good. I don't know where my wand is. Maybe they broke it apart already.

It was my entire fault that I was left out there alone. Remus didn't want to leave me alone but I asked him too. I should have listened to my mum. She's always right. I miss all my brothers, hell even Percy. I guess I never really appreciated them that much. I should have.

---

(Normal POV)

Remus and Snape entered a room and say Nagini.

"We have to hurry up before he comes," Snape said.

"Right," Remus whispered.

Snape point his want at Nagini and yelled, "Avada Kedavra." But his arm became numb. He pulled his arm back to his chest in pain. "Damn, snake!"

"Maybe we should do it together. It may be easier like how we destroyed the locket and the key."

"I agree." He put out his wand arm out and pointed his wand at Nagini. His arm was still in pain. "Ready?"

"Wait…I don't want to do an Unforgivable."

"Lupin, there's no time! You know how to use one right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1…2…3-" The door started to open. Snape and Remus hid under the cloak as fast as they can. Wormtail came in holding an object in his hand. Remus glared at him. He still looked like a rat. He was ugly and still as bald as ever. He placed it on the desk and left the room.

"Let's do this again. 1…2…3!" They both yelled Avada Kedavra at the snake. Nagini hissed in pain but did not die yet. "Incendio!" Snape yelled. Then the snake burned to death. It shriveled into dust. They both held their arms. There was excruciating pain.

"L-Let's go back," Remus said wincing.

"Yes." They both apparated back to Grimmauld. The Order looked at them in anticipation.

"We did it but our arms are burning in pain," Remus said.

"Good job," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. Tonks ran to them she hugged Remus and sat him down on the chair. She got some bandages and rapped them around his arm.

She went over to Snape but he protested. "I don't need that. I can help myself."

"Come on, Severus."

"No."

Tonks huffed and put away the bandages.

"Now what," Harry asked.

"We need a plan of attack on Malfoy Manor," Snape said.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm finally done! Please read the warning and tell me what you think! REVIEW PEOPLE! lol

AmelieFoy- I'm not going to stop writing! It's just going to take me longer to write the chapters now! Thanks for the review!

Padfoot- Yes, they will kill you. So glad you read it! Now Wormtail has to read it! Have you seen the new picture of Draco!

Prongs- She is exploding? Awesome! Thanks for the review!

freedomfighter393- It is? Yeah, I guess it is! Thanks for the review!

mari- I'll put more d/g! Thanks!

ice princess- I'm so glad you're on my side about Snape and Dumbledore! Thanks!


	11. Enter Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its contents. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! I just own this plot!

Chapter 10 Enter Malfoy Manor

(Normal POV)

"That's where the last Horcrux is right," Harry asked.

"Yes but we also have to save Weasley," Snape said.

"Isn't Malfoy Manor fully protected by spells and enchantments," Hermione said.

"Yes, but I know how to break them. After I break the spells, I need to fight with the Death Eaters but I won't kill anyone in the Order of course."

"So what's the plan?"

Snape paced back and forth around the room.

"Well, for one thing going to Malfoy Manor is not going to be easy. There are going to be traps. You-Know-Who won't let you in that easily."

"What kinds of traps," Ron asked.

"I don't know at the moment but there will be."

---

"Whom will you serve (A/N: Another Lord of the Rings quote)," Voldemort said.

"You, my Lord," a silky voice said.

"Who will you destroy?"

"Harry Potter…"

Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Very good."

---

"How are we getting there," Tonks asked.

"Broomstick. It's the easiest way," Snape answered.

Everyone went outside and got on broomsticks that they conjured. Some were a little nervous because they haven't ridden a broom before. Hermione was the most nervous out of all of them but Ron offered for her to ride with him. Hermione nodded. They got on the brooms and flew away with Snape in the lead. It was a 2 hours into the flight and they became a little tired. Snape told them we could rest in a pub near them.

They found some of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's classmates there. Most of them are from the D.A.

Neville yelled, "Harry!" and waved at him to come over.

"How come you're here," Ron asked.

"Well, Professor Snape owled all of us saying that we should meet him here. I was a little hesitant at first but my grandmother told us we should go."

All of the Order came over and greeted them.

"Lee!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey, mates." They all hugged each other in a manly way.

Everyone was confused on why so many of the students at Hogwarts were there. Harry looked at all of them. There was Neville with his grandmother, of course; Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan with his mom, Lavender Brown with her dad, Parvati and Padma Patil with their dad, Luna Lovegood with her dad, Colin and Dennis Creevey with what looks like their mom, Anthony Goldstein with his parents, Michael Corner with his parents, Terry Boot with his father, and of course Lee Jordan with his parents.

"I see you have all come," Professor Snape said surprised that there were so many people.

"All to help the Order, Severus," Mr. Goldstein said.

"Well, tonight we're going to sleep here and then tomorrow morning we attack Malfoy Manor," Snape started. "I know all of you are trained and skilled with wand work and so are your kids."

"What if the Ministry finds out if our kids that are underage use magic outside of school?" Mrs. Creevey said.

"And what about the usage of Unforgivables," Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Don't worry. I sorted it out with the Ministry and they actually agreed to not set the laws for right now but after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be destroyed they will put the laws back up," Shacklebolt stated (A/N: I had to figure out a way to make them use Unforgivables).

"Now tonight I want everyone to have a good nights rest because tomorrow we set out to Malfoy Manor. Who ever doesn't know how to ride a broom please ask a person to be a partner so you can ride together. If you know how to ride broom please feel free to bring your own broom," Remus said.

"But today we need to train you all to be ready for the battle of your life," Alastor said.

There were a few hours of training for everyone outside of the pub and of course everyone knew the basics. Harry trained them all really well. Most of the parents were surprised at their skill. It was started to get dark outside and everyone headed back into the pub. Everyone said good night to each other and rested their tired eyes. Tomorrow was the big day.

The next day there was a sound of banging on the doors by Molly Weasley at 5:30 in the morning. All of them had a good breakfast. They were all prepared with their wands. At 6: 04 they mounted their brooms, some of them having partners and kicked off. Snape was in the lead of course. He commanded them to go a little fast and speeded a little bit faster. 2 hours later, they came upon a huge mansion. Everyone gawked at it.

"We're here," Snape said.

"Do you have any idea where the Horcrux is, Professor Snape," Harry asked

"No but I know it's in there somewhere," he answered.

---

"They have just arrived, my Lord," Avery said bowing to Voldemort.

"Excellent. Everyone get into positions. It's time for war," Voldemort said his eyes gleaming a bright red.

* * *

A/N: The war is brewing! Sorry for the short chapter again! It really is hard to make long chapters…did I say that already? Please review! Feel free to make suggestions! Sorry for a late chapter! 

AmelieFoy: It's up! It's up! Yes, it does take a long time to write a chapter. Yes, it is depressing. I did have some writers block until my friend gave me a fantastic idea. Don't worry you'll find out about Draco soon enough!

ice princess: Sorry about the shortness! I know I hate when it gets to short! I REALLY, REALLY DO! Like I said to AmelieFoy you will find out about Draco soon!

Perongs- That was so funny! Well, it was funnier when I was right next to you. WICKED WAS AWESOME! Yeah, I know the Voldemort thing was weird but oh well! Yeah, I know Nagini died to fast but I had to get it over with. I DID GET THE GUM! It stuck to my braces though. Shouldn't eat gum with braces. Very stupid idea. Where's Pad...She didn't REVIEW! GFASP! HOW DARE SHE!


	12. Beginning To An End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling! I just own the plot of this story!

Chapter 11 Beginning of the End?

* * *

(Normal POV)

Draco entered Ginny's Chamber and saw her sleeping form on the bed. It looked like she was having a good dream because there was a smile evident on her face. He smirked and went over to her bed. Suddenly, her face turned into a worried expression.

"Draco, why did you do this to me? Please don't leave me," she whispered.

He smiled. Draco started to shake her awake. Ginny opened her eyes suddenly and looked at him frightened.

"D-Draco?"

"Shh…" He got on top of her and started kissing her ear down to her neck.

"Draco," she gasped.

Draco smirked in her neck but kept on kissing her. Ginny pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing! First you torture me and now you decide to snog me senseless!" Ginny sat up. Her face was as red as her hair.

"I thought you loved me, Ginerva," Draco said smiling evilly.

"Ginny gasped and asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Draco Malfoy, of course. Why do you question me?"

"You are not yourself (A/N: Again another Lord of the Rings quote!)," Ginny said.

"What are you talking about," Draco whispered in her ear and was caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Ginny closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Come with me, Ginerva," Draco said quietly.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him in curiosity.

"You will soon find out, love."

---

Everyone mounted off of their brooms and made them smaller to fit their pockets. Snape led them to the gate entering Malfoy Manor. He broke open the gates by yelling, "Bombarda!"

He turned to them and said, "I have to fight with the Death Eaters. All you have to do is find your way to Draco's room. I believe it's there. I finally remembered."

"We need you here with us, Severus. We do not know the way around the Manor," Professor McGonagall said.

"But they will-"

"Severus, who cares what they think now? Albus would have wanted this," Remus said.

Snape nodded and entered. It was quiet until the Death Eaters came out of their hiding places. They were shooting different spells but the Order was blocking them easily. Harry started running to the door of the Manor and broke it open. Everyone followed but there was still Death Eaters waiting for all of them inside. The Death Eaters were going down one by one. The adults told the teens they could keep them occupied and told them to keep going. The teens nodded and headed up the stairs into another room.

The door closed on them suddenly and looked around a lightly lit room. Then footsteps could be heard. Insect footsteps and them squealing noise. Suddenly someone screamed. Harry looked over to the screaming and found that Luna was caught in a web. Harry waved his wand and Luna was free from the web.

Then there was something coming down from the ceiling. They were Acromantulas.

---

"My Lord, she is ready," his silky voice said.

"Good. Very good." Voldemort came out of the shadows and touched the girl's face. He smirked while she shivered at his touch.

"Potter will die tonight."

---

Ron took an intake of air and exhaled. Of course, he didn't like spiders. Everyone made terrified squeaks but stood their ground. The Acromantulas were coming toward them. Suddenly someone screamed, _"ARANEA EXSUME!_ (sp?)"

A spider was hit by it and died because it rammed into the wall. The spiders shrieked and started to attack them. Blasts of curses flew all around the room.

Order members entered the room and started killing the spiders. A half an hour later, blood and spider parts filled the room. Everyone was perfectly fine, but that was just the beginning.

A door was shown that wasn't there in the first place. They entered and found that they were in another dark and empty room. Then there were red eyes but no one noticed except for Zacharis Smith.

"Red eyes!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at him confused. Then Harry got attacked and toppled to the ground. He landed with a loud _ah! _

"What was that. It's too dark to see," Harry exclaimed. He was attacked again.

"I don't know," someone said beside him.

"Aw, is little Harry Potter scared of dark?" Someone whispered in his ear in a high girly voice.

"No!" Then he heard a few cries of pain.

_How do you fight something you can't see?_ Harry thought. He looked around and saw red eyes. _That's it!_

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ He pointed at the thing with the red eyes. He heard a thump and heard that it died.

"_Lumos!" _His wand was lit and he could see people on the ceiling. Everyone did the same and found that they were vampires.

"Vampires," said Snape.

"You're an observant one, Snape," one of the vampires said in that same high voice. For some reason all of them were female. There were only 2 of them though. They were too fast. One minute they were on the ceiling, the next minute they were right next to a person.

There were blasts of wands again but it was highly dangerous because the spells almost hit some of their friends. The vampires started laughing maniacally. They flew toward them and then Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks attacked both of them. They fell down dead (A/N: I think I'm doing this too fast…).

A door was shown again and they went inside. Not like the other rooms, it was lit. Then entered a Manticore and Nundu.

The Manticore had the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. The Nundu looked like a giant leopard.

Harry could see the door on the other side of the room but the Nundu and the Manticore were blocking it and walking slowly toward them.

"Harry, hurry up and get to the other side! We'll take it from here," Arthur yelled.

The Nundu lunged at Harry but Blaise Zabini attacked it (A/N: I had to put him somewhere). The Manticore was ready to attack and everyone gained on it. The Manticore and the Nundu were not blocking the door so Harry ran but then the Nundu blocked it with its body. Harry took out his wand but it knocked it away before Harry could utter a spell. Harry moved back slowly but the Nundu moved fast and bit his arm. Harry cried out in pain, but before the Nundu attacked again Luna attacked it.

Ron grabbed his wand and handed it to Harry.

"Here you go, mate. Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," Harry stuttered. Actually he wasn't fine. Blood was pouring out of his arm and he was holding it to stop the blood flow. Harry took his wand and pointed it at his arm. He whispered a few words and the blood started to flow a little but more slowly. He wasn't really good with healing charms. Harry stood up and look at everyone fighting the creatures.

Ron looked at him and said, "Hurry up and go!"

Harry ran to the door and opened it. He closed it and looked around him. He found that there was a staircase. He ran up it and stood in front of another door. _When will this end…?_

He opened it and found it was another room. He saw a light and looked ahead. There was someone in a chair. He ran toward the person and saw that it was Ginny! He ran faster and came up to her. Her hair was over her face (A/N: If you guys watched the Ring think of it like that) and she was really bloody. Her hands were bound to the back of the chair and her ankles were bound too.

"Ginny," he whispered.

She lifted up her face and Harry saw that her eyes were blood shot. She mouthed 'Harry' and Harry knew they put a Silencio spell on her. He waved his wand and she started talking.

"Harry…you have to…get out of…here. He's coming…" she breathed.

"Who's coming?" Harry was looking at her concerned. He put his hand in her hair and touched her cheek. Ginny flinched at his touch and looked away from his face.

"Ginny…"

"Well, what do you we have here. It is the great _Harry_ _Potter!" _The person spat out his name like it was scum.

Then he stepped out of the shadows and revealed that it was Draco Malfoy. His eyes were glowing red and he was smiling maliciously.

"Touching my girl, Potter?" His voice was cold and mocking.

"Your girl. No way in hell she would like scum like you," Harry spat

"Oh, but she does. You just can't get that through your thick skull."

"SHUT UP!" Harry waved his wand and attacked him with a spell but Draco blocked it easily. He laughed menacingly.

"You think you can beat me? You are sadly mistaken," Draco said glaring.

He waved his wand and Harry flew backwards into a wall.

"Draco, stop it," Ginny screamed.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "You think I ever loved you? I just did it so I can see your pathetic heart be crushed into a million pieces."

"You don't mean that!" Ginny was crying now.

"Oh, but I do," Draco said.

"What about that day when you said that you need me. You do, Draco. Please don't do this!" Ginny then heard something in her head.

_Ginny, please, help me. That's not me you're talking too. Please help._

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and found that his silver orbs were frightened. _They are the windows to your soul…_

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. _I did it once; I can do it again._

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Draco looked at him and couldn't block it fast enough. Like in the bathroom blood spurted out of his body everywhere. Draco fell backwards into his pool of blood. Blood was still pouring out from his body.

Ginny looked in horror at his blood covered body. Harry walked over to her and untied her. He hugged her but she pushed Harry away and ran over to Draco. She dropped on her knees in his blood right next to him. She looked at his face and saw that it was very, very pale. She touched his face and cried.

"No…NO!"

* * *

A/N: Wow…that was my longest chapter yet! Now that you've read it! Review it! Feel free to give some suggestions to the story! Tell me what you think reviewers or I might have to delete this story!

daretodream- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I thought it moved fast too but it's hard to change it now!

billy- Thanks! You will just have to read what happens to everyone!

AmelieFoy- They're here! You're like my faithful reviewer! Thanks for the comments!


	13. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe I should stop typing this…you should already know…Oh yeah I also don't own the Lord of the Rings quotes! So if there are some LotR quotes in there they are not mine! It just seemed to add more to the story!

Chapter 12 Don't Leave Me

* * *

(Harry's POV)

She sat there holding Malfoy in her arms and cried her eyes out. Why was she crying for him? What really happened at Malfoy Manor when I couldn't save her yet? I thought she loved me. She said so herself. When I kill Voldemort I was going to ask Ginny to be my girlfriend but I guess she found someone else…No! I won't believe that! No one can love a Death Eater like that!

I saw her moving her mouth and crying even more. She also kissed his lips. Then I saw him lift his arm and cupped her cheek. He whispered something and his arm went limp. Ginny put her head on his chest near his heart.

"Ginny…" I whispered walking over to her and Malfoy's dead body.

"You monster…" she said in a quiet tone. I was looking at her shocked. "How could you kill an innocent man like him! How could you!" She screamed looking at me fiercely.

"He tried to kill me, Ginny! He's not the man you think he is! He's a damn Death Eater!"

"That wasn't him! Voldemort was controlling him. He would never hurt anyone! Maybe he would by his words but not by his actions! Harry, all through his life he was never loved by anyone. He was just like a little boy, yearning for guidance in the right path. The only one who really helped him was…me. " The tears were falling slowly from her eyes.

"I thought you loved me?"

"I did. I wanted to. When I became your girlfriend, I was so happy that I almost couldn't contain myself but something inside of me said that this wasn't right. But I did never give up on you. I love you, Harry but in a different way. It's not how I love Ron. It's more than that. But it's not how I love Draco. I can't describe the way I love you. But always remember that I do love you."

I was shocked by Ginny's words. She loves me but not in the way I wanted her too. I guess fate said that I'm not to be with her for the rest of my life.

"Go, Harry to the next room. I'll be fine."

"But Ginny-"

"Go Harry!" she ordered.

I nodded and went into the next room.

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

How could he kill Draco like that? I guess I finally realized I do love him.

"Draco…please don't leave me…" I whispered in his ear.

"Ginny…"

I looked up and saw Draco's eyes slightly open.

"Draco," I whispered crying happily.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but my eyes are darkening." (A/N: Okay that was definitely from Lord of the Rings. Practically this whole scene is like the scene with Eowyn and Theoden LotR. Sorry I just love LotR too much!)

I frowned and said, "Don't say that. I'm going to save you from your fate."

"You already did. You saved me from the possession from Voldemort. You also taught me many things. You taught me that I do need help and I'm not my father. You actually taught me to me a real human being," he rasped.

I smiled.

"But now you have to let me go. I just wish I could have stayed longer to get to know you better and change what I have done the past few years. I looked at you once and thought you were just a stupid little girl but now after giving you another I realized…I love you, Ginny Weasley."

I kissed his lips for the last time. He had a smile on his face. He slowly lifted up his hand to my cheek.

"Good-bye, Ginny," he whispered. He closed his eyes and his arm fell beside them. I laid my head on his chest trying to hear a heart beat but there was none.

"Ginny…" I heard Harry whispered.

"You monster…" I whispered. He looked at me shocked.

"How could you kill an innocent man like him! How could you!" I screamed looking at him fiercely.

"He tried to kill me, Ginny! He's not the man you think he is! He's a damn Death Eater!"

"That wasn't him! Voldemort was controlling him. He would never hurt anyone! Maybe he would by his words but not by his actions! Harry, all through his life he was never loved by anyone. He was just like a little boy, yearning for guidance in the right path. The only one who really helped him was…me. "

"I thought you loved me?"

"I did. I wanted to. When I became your girlfriend, I was so happy that I almost couldn't contain myself but something inside of me said that this wasn't right. But I did never give up on you. I love you, Harry but in a different way. It's not how I love Ron. It's more than that. But it's not how I love Draco. I can't describe the way I love you. But always remember that I do love you."

He paused for a moment. It looked like he was thinking over what I said.

"Go, Harry to the next room. I'll be fine."

"But Ginny-"

"Go Harry!" I ordered.

He nodded and went into the next room.

* * *

(Remus' POV)

Death Eaters came into the room. I saw Wormtail coming after me. He looked ready to kill me right then and there. He looked fatter now…fat, obese man. Anyway, he had wand out. It was pointed at my heart. I looked around me and saw green flashes of death. People falling down one by one.

"Impedimenta!" I hear from Wormtail. I blocked it with 'Protego.'

"Remus, come on we don't have to fight. I'm your friend he said lowering his wand a little."

"You are no longer my friend. You sold James and Lily to Voldemort and you were with the plans of killing Sirius. You must die," I said angrily.

He looked at me evilly.

"Expellarimus!" I yelled.

Wormtail somehow blocked it. How did he get so good?

"Impedimenta!"

I blocked it but just barely.

"Incendio!" I yelled.

He blocked it with 'Aguamenti.'

"Petrificus Totalus!" I blocked it again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," I yelled.

I heard Wormtail squeak and saw him fall down dead. Something hit me on my back and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Harry walked into a dimly lit circular room. He looked around but it was empty.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. How are you this fine evening," someone drawled.

Then someone stepped out of the shadows. He had black robes on. He had an intimidating look on his face with his piercing red eyes.

"Voldemort," Harry said angrily.

He smirked. "You must be very brave to say my name."

"Braver than you'll ever be."

"You think you can kill me, Potter?" Voldemort started to circle around him.

"You killed my parents, you killed Cedric Diggory, you killed my godfather, you killed Professor Dumbledore, and you killed many other innocent people! It's your entire fault that Ginny isn't in love with me anymore! She had to be in love with Draco Bloody Malfoy! Now, I will kill you after what you have done to my life."

Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Finally, you found out that Miss Weasley doesn't love you anymore? You think that is my fault? It was only on her free will. You didn't thi-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed. He shot a spell at him.

Voldemort blocked it easily and laughed evilly again. "Tsk, tsk, Potter. You cannot defeat me." He smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Curses were flying back and forth but no matter how hard they try to kill each other. They were perfectly matched.

"Potter, you should know that I was going easy on you. Now let me show you my real power."

"I was going easy on you too if you haven't noticed. I will fight you to the death."

Curses flew until Harry screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort almost blocked it but it still hit his chest. He yelled out in pain and shriveled into dust (A/N: Just like Nagini died!).

Harry then cried out in pain. His scar was hurting really badly.

_How do I stop the pain! _Harry thought. _The only way is to kill myself. No one is here for me. They all died. Maybe I should die too. I can see Sirius and my parents again. Ginny doesn't want to be with me anymore. There is no reason to live. _

He pointed his wand to his scar. He was trembling. _I must do this. He isn't dead yet._ He had a determined look on his face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry fell down dead…

* * *

A/N: How do you like it so far? Just to tell you there were more people in the Order thing. I also was just reminded that the Creevey's are muggleborn. Please review! Just to tell you Draco was the silky voice.

Padfoot- You are a deprived child! Yes, blood rocks!

Northern elf- Yeah, you seriously have a point but like it's hard to change it now! Thanks for the review!

ice princess- You'll see! Thanks for the review!

xojulesxo- Yeah, I know but it's hard to change it! Maybe if I'm done with the story I'll change a lot of the things. Thanks for the review!

Wormtail- YOU ROCK WORMTAIL! Yeah, I like the bloody scenes! Nagini died awesomely if I do say so myself! Thanks for the review!

Prongs- YEAH UPDATE! Yeah! Thanks for the review!


	14. New Life

Disclaimer: You already know that I do not own Harry Potter. GO AWAY! Just kidding!

Chapter 13 New Life

* * *

(Normal POV)

You have to let me go. I just wish I could have stayed longer to get to know you better and change what I have done the past few years. I looked at you once and thought you were just a stupid little girl but now after giving you another glance I realized…I love you, Ginny Weasley.

_Draco started to fade into the light. Let me go…he kept on repeating. _

Suddenly, Ginny woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She noticed that she was on a hospital bed.

_I must be at St. Mungo's. _She thought.

She noticed that her arm was wrapping in bandages and her head too. She had a little bit of a headache. She saw a potion next to her. She didn't know what it did but she trusts it was something to cure her headache. She drank it and made a disgusted face.

She then remembered her dream. _He's gone…_ Maybe it was never meant to be. Someone knocked on her door. Ginny looked up and said, "Come in."

Ron stepped in the room with his arm in a sling. He also had the Daily Prophet in his other hand.

"Hey Gin-Bug." Ron smiled walking over to her. Ginny grinned and hugged him carefully.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ron," Ginny said.

"You, too," Ron replied. There was a silence between them. Then Ron said, "Here." He handed her the Daily Prophet and said, "Read the first page."

Ginny looked at the first page.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Destroyed 

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has finally been vanquished. We will have a memorial of all the people we lost during the war. Below you will find all the people who have fought in the war and either lived or died. All the Death Eaters have been caught and sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

Ginny started crying as she looked down the list.

Order Members

Harry Potter- Dead

Kingsley Shacklebolt- Alive

Nymphandora Tonks- Alive

Alastor Moody- Alive

Remus Lupin- Dead

Severus Snape- Alive

Minerva McGonagall- Alive

Molly Weasley- Alive

Arthur Weasley- Dead

Bill Weasley- Alive

Charlie Weasley- Alive

Fred Weasley- Dead

George Weasley- Alive

Fleur Delacour- Alive

Dedalus Diggle- Alive

Elphias Doge- Dead

Students

Neville Longbottom- Alive

Luna Lovegood- Alive

Colin Creevey- Dead

Dennis Creevey- Alive

Parvati Patil- Dead

Padma Patil- Alive

Lavender Brown- Dead

Seamus Finnigan- Alive

Dean Thomas- Alive

Zacharis Smith- Dead

Terry Boot- Alive

Anthony Goldstein- Alive

Michael Corner- Dead

Lee Jordan- Alive

Ernie Macmillan- Alive

Justin Finch-Fletchley- Alive

Hannah Abbot- Alive

Blaise Zabini- Alive

Theodore Nott- Alive

(A/N: Don't kill me if I forgot some people)

Death Eaters

Draco Malfoy- Dead

Lucius Malfoy- Dementor's kiss

Narcissa Malfoy- Alive (A/N: I don't think she's a Death Eater but I just wanted to put her here because I don't know where else to put her)

Bellatrix Lestrange- Dementor's kiss

Rodolphus Lestrange- Dead

Rabastan Lestrange- Dead

Avery- Dead

Antonin Dolohov- Dead

Nott- Dementor's kiss

Macnair- Alive but going to get Dementor's kiss

Vincent Crabbe- Alive

Crabbe Sr.- Dead

Gregory Goyle- Alive

Goyle Sr.- Dead

Jugson- Alive but going to get Dementor's kiss

Rookwood- Dementor's kiss

Mulciber- Dead

Bode- Dementor's kiss

(A/N: If I forgot any Death Eaters please tell me)

Ginny put down the paper and put her hands over her face. She sobbed like she never sobbed before. All whom she loved were dead.

Interrupting her crying, a healer came in with a wheelchair.

The healer said, "Ginny, someone wants to see you. You too, Ron."

They both nodded. Ron and the healer both helped Ginny get onto the wheelchair. They wheeled into room that Ginny didn't recognize. She saw someone on the bed and the healer wheeled her to him. The person looked over at her and smiled. She gasped and found out it was the one and only Harry Potter. (A/N: You thought it was Draco didn't you!)

Ron exclaimed, "Harry! You're alive!" He went over to him and manly hugged him.

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess that Avada Kedavra curse wasn't strong enough to kill me."

"I'm glad!"

"It's great that you're okay, Harry," Ginny said.

"You too, Gin."

The Healer said, "Come on, Ginny. There is one last person I would like you to meet."

Ginny looked at her curiously. Ginny said to Harry, "See you, Harry!"

"See you."

The Healer wheeled her outside one of the doors to another room.

"Stay here," the healer said. She went into the room. Ginny waited there for a few more minutes went someone came out of the room. She looked up and gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing before her wrapped in bandages.

Ginny jumped up from her wheelchair, ignoring the pain in her legs, and hugged and kissed him. Draco smiled when she stopped. Their foreheads were against each other.

"You're alive…" Ginny whispered.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. I thought you died."

"I'm here and I want to get to know you better."

"I'm so glad you gave me that second glance. Now look at you now."

Draco looked at her curiously.

"Nevermind." Ginny kissed him again and the people around them were clapping.

* * *

A/N: Okay crappy ending to a crappy story! I really hated this story. I don't even know why you guys even comment on it…I might do a better fan fiction. Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry I'll try to write a better fan fiction next time! 


End file.
